Valkyrie has some girly convosations
by Serenity Solstice
Summary: It is just something random that I thought of late at night. Disclaimer-I don not own Skulduggery Pleasent. Yeah, I wish. R&R changed penname
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie has girly conversations

Reasons why I don not own Skulduggery pleasant;

I am a girl

I am 13 years old

I am NOT called Derek Landy

If you still don't get it, leave now. (Joke, I love you all really ;) )

And the a tentacle slid out and wrapped around Skulduggery's ankle. It tugged and he fell. He clutched at the ground as he was dragged back quickly.

"Skulduggery! No! I-I-I-!" Valkyrie screamed, sprinting towards him. He looked up and reached towards her, but it was too late. He disappeared into the portal. Valkyrie broke down.

"Open it again!" She screamed at Fletcher.

"I can't. I don't have the grotesquery." He looked shocked as she ran off, tears streaming down her face. "I'll go." Tanith said, breaking the silence. "I need to talk to her anyway." She sprinted off after Valkyrie, leaving behind a very upset China, Ghastly and Fletcher. "Val-" But Valkyrie cut in. "I don't want to talk."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you need to." She sat down besides the sobbing girl, and put an arm around her.

"Shh... it's okay, we'll get him back."

"But the faceless ones-"

"Will be very afraid. They'll scare him, Val." She chuckled through her tears.

"I was going to tell him after we'd save the world again. I promised myself I'd do it."

"Tell him what, Val?" She knew what, but she wanted to hear it from Valkyrie's own mouth.

"That-I-I love him."

"I know you do."

"How?"

"Its the way you look at him, and the way you say his name. You kind of-caress it."

"You're so weird when you try to be sensible and grown up."

"Would you like me to stop?"

"Yes please." Her tears stopped, and she wore a mischievous smile. "Now I have to ask you something."

"Almost anything, Val. I don't do sappy, girly convos."

"If it's to do with Skulduggery, go ask China. She can help you."

"Don't worry, I'll do that later. This is about you." Tanith's eyes widened in confusion.

"How'd you-"

"I can see your face whenever you two talk to each other."

"I'm guessing its the same way you look at Skulduggery, and Fletcher looks at you."

"Probably. I am kind of adorable."

"Yeah, in a really annoying way."

"Yep." Her smile left her face. "Tan?"

"Yeah?"

"We will get him back, won't we?"

"Valkyrie Cain, I promise we'll get him back. I swear it on my sword." She paused, then said "Speaking of which, we should go back so I can get it." And they walked off, chatting like two regular girls.

And that's Valkyrie's first proper girl convosation.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this the second 'girly' conversation Valkyrie has, this time with China. I'm sorry for the last chapter, if it wasn't girly enough. I enjoy writing things like this, but I don't have much experience with girl talks, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I still do not own Skulduggery Pleasant. Trust me, if I did, you'd know about it.

BTW, set after Mortal Coil, and pretending The Death Bringer doesn't exist. Haven't read it yet :'( I can't find it anywhere! And, also, Tanith didn't get turned into a remnant. Cause that was just mean.

The Awkward Conversation with China Sorrows

Valkrie stood outside the door, nervous. She didn't want anyone knowing her secret, except Tanith, but, unless all went to plan (which she seriously doubted) she'd have to tell China, and she really didn't want to. _God, this will be awkward._ She slowly raised her hand, and pushed open the library door. "Hello, Valkyrie." China said, without looking up from her book.

"How did you know it was me?" The teenager asked.

"Well, Tanith and Ghastly have just left, Fletcher just teleports in, and Skulduggery never comes on his own. You couldn't have been a bookworm, because the library is closed. That also means, this isn't just a social call."

"Right as normal."

"I usually am. So, any particular reason you're here? Not that I don't just love your company..." Valkyrie ignored her sarcasm. "I need some advice."

"Really? And do I seem capable of giving sound advice?" China asked, putting the book down, and motioning for Valkyrie to sit next to her. Complying, she replied, "Well, normally, I'd ask Tanith, or Skulduggery, but considering the nature of my problem, you seemed like the safest choice." China sighed in annoyance

"Okay, fine. What do you need help with?"

"Well, I need some relationship advice..." She trailed off, noticing the uncharacteristic grin on China's face, and the look of recognition she wore. "Oh, now I get it!"

"D-do you?"

"Yes!" China did actually understand. "You feel strange when talking to someone, don't you? Like, a good feeling, but also quite nervous?"

"How did you-"

"My dear, I know exactly what's wrong."

"How do you know anything's wrong?"

"Would you really be coming to me for help if it wasn't?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point. Anyway, yes. Something is wrong. I don't know why, but I don't want it to stop. But I fear, whenever I see him, whatever I'm feeling will be on my face, and I won't be able to hide it."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure Skulduggery feels the same." Valkyrie gasped and China laughed at the look on her face. "Don't look so shocked! It's not my fault you wear your heart on your sleeves. In fact, I'd say it's better, because Skulduggery might have some idea."

"He won't. He's too dense."

"I know."

"So, can you tell if he likes me back?"

"Oh, easily! You probably haven't seen, being too scared to look in his eyes, but he looks at you like a dog looks at a bone."

"Do you really think he likes me?"

"My dear Valkyrie, I know he does. Being, as I am, the master of making people fall for her, I can also easily see when people fall for each other The look my...victims get, is the same look you both wear when you think the other isn't looking. Trust me, if he doesn't love you now, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Okay, thank you. All I have to do now is tell him. It shouldn't be too hard."

"That's the spirit! If you don't need anything else, goodbye." And she pushed Valkyrie out of the door. "Goodluck."

"Thankyou."


End file.
